Rainy Day Photographs
by preposterousnotion
Summary: A short one shot of some Quinn/Will fluff. Memories are unearthed as Quinn flicks through a photo album.


Rainy Day Photographs

Disclaimer: I do not own the characters from Glee, nor do I own pizza hut.

AN: Just some Quill fluff because there can never be enough of that.

Enjoy!

Ruby

* * *

Quinn sat cross legged on the carpet, leaning comfortably back against the side of the couch. The rain outside pattered continuously at the windows. She sighed contentedly. What better rainy day activity than looking through old photographs? She pulled the box closer to her knees, and arranged the bowl of grapes and her glass of wine to within easy reaching distance.

She opened the box and pulled out the first album. A smile spread across her face and she carefully ran her finger over the gold lettering on the front cover 'New Directions from '09' remembering the time she had herself painstakingly drawn out these letters, and noticed where she had ran out of gold glitter glue on the 9 and had had to blend it in with a bronze colour.

She opened the cover to the inside page which every member of new directions had signed. And there was the familiar gold star after Rachel's name, which she had put after her name when she had signed Quinn's anniversary card the week before and so had inspired an evening of digging up happy memories of high school and glee.

And so, with these memories fresh in her mind, she turned the page to the first photo. It was a large group photo, and everyone was smiling widely. They had just won Regionals on the second attempt, and in every face she recognised the truly deserved look of accomplishment.

Her eyes were immediately drawn to the always attractive Will Schuester, who looked devastatingly handsome in his waistcoat and tie, a proud smile on his face. But he was not looking at the camera, his eyes were on her. But that was probably because they'd just had their own private celebration of the win up against the piano in the practise room. In fact, on closer inspection her skirt was on the wrong way round.

The other photos were in more of an order. There was a one with them at pizza hut, which had become a monthly glee club outing. On this particular occasion, everyone was gathered round one table, all eyes on Finn and Puck, who were having a competition to see who could finish the extra hot 'four chilli supreme' first. Will was there. Actually, this had been the first time he had accompanied them. Only she knew that this coincided with the first time he had kissed her, over the photocopier during glee club rehearsal, as she had gone to help him photocopy the sheet music they needed earlier that day.

Then there were pages of random photos of everyone, when Artie had taken his new camera into glee club one day, and had wanted to test it out. It was hard to figure out how they had got away with what they did back then, Quinn thought, as her eyes drifted to the photo of her and Will, leaning up against the piano and laughing, the angle only just hiding the fact that they were holding hands under the piano.

The photo on the next page was her favourite, purely because in this picture she thought she actually looked pretty good. Will had been in an amazingly good mood and had arranged for the glee club to go on an outing to the theatre. Somehow he had managed to accidentally get two seats that were away from the rest and somehow Quinn had picked out of the hat the seat to sit next to him. It was easy in the darkness of the theatre to spend the whole of the performance halfway across his lap and making out with him.

It was easy to pass off the dishevelled appearances as shifting around in their seats with the excitement of the show. It was difficult to answer Rachel's babbling questions about which parts they enjoyed the most, when the answer to this was the part when Will's hand was up her dress and in between her legs.

The photo was taken outside the theatre and the glee club were posed around and on the large statue of the lion. Actually that was a rather dodgy position Brittany was in, Quinn mused, nibbling a grape. Quinn was pleased with this picture as she looked pretty, the evening sun lighting her from the side, and a huge smile on her face, the booking receipt for a hotel room that Will had slipped to her, as Artie arranged the tripod and camera, clutched tightly in her hand.

There was a photo out of order next. At first glance, it may just look like an innocent shot of everyone in the choir room, a wide shot showing them practising dance moves in groups. But only someone who knew what they were looking for, as she did, would be able to see that she herself was kicking her leg in completely the wrong direction, distracted by the fact that just half an hour before the rest of the glee club had arrived, she had had sex with Will for the first time, in that very choir room.

She was still smiling at the memory as she flicked to the next page. Then her smile faded instantly. Agony jumped off the page. Her and Will in that photograph weren't smiling. Their faces were drawn with sadness and loss. It had been taken after they had broken up.

She had gone by the story that she had witnessed her neighbour's dog being ran over, and Will had said he ran over a dog. Then they had argued because their stories were too similar, but in reality they had been arguing because they were both so angry that society was forcing them to break up. They had come too close to discovery on too many occasions. And he told her he would always love her and she said she would always love him.

* * *

She heard the scrape of the key in the lock and looked up from the photo album.

"Hello my beautiful wife!"

"Hello my beautiful husband", she returned, beaming at him.

She turned to the last page. The last glee meeting they had ever had. Everyone was smiling this time. In particular two smiles were particularly face splitting.

She shivered as she felt warm breath on the back of her neck and a gentle kiss to her cheek.

"You look particularly radiant in that photo, Quinn"

"You're biased", she retorted, jokingly.

"Was that the one taken just after…?"

"Yup."

Quinn felt him smile against her skin.

"Do you remember what that 'will you marry me' sex was like?", he asked gruffly.

Quinn shut the album and turned to him, a look of innocence painted on her face. "I think you may need to remind me."

He pulled her to her feet and smiled broadly.

This smile was different from the one in the photographs. This smile had sexy icing and sprinkles of seduction. This smile her husband Will Schuester saved just for her.

* * *

Please Review :)


End file.
